mi pequeña prueba
by TwinklePaint-Ynes-Avelyn 15
Summary: esto es un concurso de MLP sobre sus personajes y los OCs vengan para ver quien gana dejen reviews con el nombre y datos de sus OCs para acerles pruebas, preguntas, etc.(ya lo se soy pesima para los sumary) el proximo cap. es de preguntas para todos hasta a mi me pueden preguntar asi que, que esperan pregunten, fecha en la que actualizare: indefinida
1. presentacion

**Mi Pequeño Concurso **

**Yo: hola vengo con un nuevo fic de concursos y voy a hacer 2 más de mis series favoritas comencemos**

**Yo: **hola a todos soy yo su escritora favorita Yneva vengo con nuevo fic sobre un concurso de OCs y personajes de MLP, pueden poner reviews con los nombres de los OCs que quieren poner para verlos hacer cosas ridículas y _peligrosas… _digo divertidas también concursaran mis OCs- dije montada en una tarima

**Fluttershy: **no se que decir

**RD: **espero que me pregunten cosas cool

**TS: **y a mí sobre los libros

**PP: **uh, uh, yo quiero también que me pregunte cosas

**Rarity: **y yo quiero que me pregunten sobre moda

**AJ: **yo… nada

**TP:** y a mi sobre como pinto

**Belle: **yo quiero que me pregunten como soy tan adorable

**Yo: **cálmense todo a su tiempo, ok tengo noticias el primer cap. es para esperar que pongan reviews sobre sus OCs para yo ponerlos, el segundo es una prueba de… todavía no decido, el tercero es de preguntas, el cuarto una prueba, el quinto son preguntas y así sucesivamente

**Belle: **bueno pongan reviews por favor- dijo poniendo una carita de suplica y yo no pude resistir

**Yo: **toma comételo dulzura te lo mereces- dije dándole un pedazo grande de chocolateen forma de corazón

**Belle: **gracias- y se puso a comer

**Yo: **soy débil, bueno necesito reviews para seguir este concurso

**Yo: nos vemos en el próximo cap. adios**

**Un abrazo sicológico, nos leemos luego, acepto críticas y hasta notas de muerte dejen reviews good bye adiós **


	2. primera prueba

**Primera prueba: Valentía**

**Hola amigos de e venido con otro cap. y como dije actualice el 7 de enero del 2014 un mal día para mi porque empiezan las clases bueno comencemos los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen solo Twinkle Paint y Belle son míos**

* * *

-hola amigos he vuelto- dije otra vez en la tarima- hoy revelaremos a los 10 ponis que van a concursar, bueno voy a ir nombrando a los que van a pasar comencemos: Moonlight Pink y Sunrise Blue vengan a la tarima- entonces entraron dos ponis la primera era una alicornio rosa de melena negra/lacia esa era Moonlight y la otra poni una alicornio azul de melena café/risada era Sunrise

-hola a todos- dijeron al unisonó Moonlight y Sunrise, después se pusieron en la tarima

-ahora entra Melody- entro una Pegaso gris de melena marrón, tenía ojos marrones y su cutie mark era una llave de sol con dos corazones pequeños a un lado

-hola- dijo alegremente la Pegaso poniéndose en la tarima

-bueno ahora ven Black Ice- entonces entro un unicornio azul oscuro como el de la princesa luna, su melena era bastante larga, era de color negro y rojo al igual que su cola, sus ojos eran de color rosa y cutie mark era una espada mágica con una alas de murciélago en el mango

-hola mucho gusto- dijo haciendo lo mismo que las demás

-bueno, bueno, bueno denle la bienvenida a Koldun- entro un unicornio azul oscuro casi gris, sus ojos eran celestes, su melena era roja y su cutie mark era una estrella rodeada por círculos

- hol…-entonces vio a Melody y galopo hacia ella- hola que bonita eres- dijo Koldun a lo que Melody se sonrojo y se tapo con su crin para que no la vieran

- ¡Ejem!- dije poniendo a Koldun en su lugar- continuemos por favor ahora entren AirDust y NewDust- después entraron dos pegasos, una yegua y un semental, la yegua respondía por el nombre de AirDust era Alta, color beige, su melena era blanca además la melena la tenia algo corta, sus ojos eran Verde Lima y su cutie mark era un pozo de arenisca, NewDust era de estatura un poco baja, color café claro, tenia una leve barba color de su melena, su melena era azul rey, sus ojos eran azul turquesa y su cutie mark era un tornado de arena

-hola- dijo fríamente Aisty

-hola- dijo Newt

-ahora ven Spettro Shade- entro un Pegaso azul verdoso como un changeling, su melena era negra con franjas rojas, sus ojos eran carmesí y su cutie mark era una estrella gris con alas negras rodeada de niebla

-hola- con un tono frío

-ahora ven Luminous Shadow- entonces entro un poni de tierra negro, melena blanca, ojos Rojo (derecho) y Azul (izquierdo), sin cutie mark

-muy buenas tardes- dijo caballerosamente el poni hiendo a su lugar

-bueno y por ultimo y no menos importante Soul Blade- de ultimo entro un unicornio verde agua, su melena era azul, un poco larga y su cutie mark era una espada rodeada de una aura celeste

-hola- saludo

-bueno ya son todos (*)- dije, después agarre un palanca y dije- ok como ya están todos es hora deeee…- hice una pausa- ¡Valentía!

-¡QUEEE!- dijeron todos al unisonó pero entonces llegaron dos OCs mas

-tranquilos ya van a ver lo que les espera- dijo una alicornio color piel, melena negra un poco larga, ojos marrones, estatura como un poni normal, su cutie mark era un paleta de pintura con un pincel y tenia en su lomo a una dragona color beige claro, la barriga de un beige casi blanco, las escamas de su cabeza eran marrón claro, sus orejas eran caídas en forma de corazón doble color beige algo mas rojizo, sus ojos eran marrones y una banda roja en el cuello

-jijiji- dijo la dragona bebe con un tono adorable

-bueno tenemos que informarles dos cosas, que mis OCs no participaran y que otra OC va a participar por favor entra Daisy Drawing- entonces entro una unicornio rosado claro, ojos naranja, melena rizada rosado con blanco, su cutie mark era un lápiz dibujando a una muñeca y tenia unos zarcillos de oro con unos rubíes

-hola- dijo alegremente la unicornio

-bueno que comience la prueba- dije bajando la palanca ya antes mencionada y el telón se alzo mostrando una Manticora, unos Timberwolfs y la Osa Menor claramente encerrados y domesticados -tres animales feroces para cuatro razas de ponis, ya que solo hay un poni terrenal se unirá al grupo de los alicornios, ok pegasos les toca la Manticora, unicornios les toca la osa menor y los alicornios les toca los Timberwolfs (jajá no saben lo que les espera), cada bestia tiene una llave de diferente forma escondida en algún lugar, si las encuentran por allá hay tres cofres -dijo señalando tres cofres- el equipo que me traiga el contenido primero gana- termine, a la vez soltando las tres bestias en tres cuartos diferentes

Los tres equipos se metieron en sus respectivos cuartos

**Cuarto de la Manticora**

Spettro, Newt, Aisty y Melody se encontraban en el cuarto con la Manticora

-hola- dije saliendo en una pantalla- espero que consigan la llave aquí una pista de donde podría estar, la Manticora que tenemos aquí es la mas peluda de todas, además de que tiene la mayor envergadura de ala que encontramos uno de esos lugares escondí la llave, adiós- entonces se apago la pantalla

-ok es hora de hacer un plan- dio Spettro- Newt y Melody busquen en el pelaje mientras Aisty y yo buscamos por las alas

-si- dijeron todos menos Spettro

Entonces Newt se lanzo hacia la Manticora por abajo y Melody por arriba, mientras hacían eso Spettro y Aisty fueron cada uno por una ala, la Manticora luchaba por que sentía muchas cosquillas, entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Aisty salió disparada de una ala con los ojos llorosos

**Cuarto de la Osa Menor**

Mientras el equipo Pegaso estaba en un cuarto con la Manticora, Soul, Daisy, Koldun y Black habían entrado con la Osa Menor, esta se veía soñolienta porque la habían despertado los ponis entrantes y eso no era bueno

-¡ROOOOOOAAAAAAR!- gruño la osa

-¡esto no es bueno!- dijeron todos echándose a correr pero se pararon en seco porque se escucho un ruido

-hola- dije saliendo otra vez en la pantalla- espero que consigan la llave aquí una pista de donde esta, la Osa Menor que esta aquí es especial por que es la que mas estrellas tiene, además su madre dijo que tenia las garras largas y pegadas, en uno de esos lugares escondí la llave, adiós- entonces se apago la pantalla

-ya escucharon, vamos a buscar así que Daisy y Koldun busquen en las estrellas Soul y yo vamos a buscar en las garras- dijo Black

-si- dijeron todos a la vez

Daisy y Koldun usaron un hechizo para flotar hacia las estrellas de la Osa, mientras Soul y Black corrieron a las garras con un hechizo de invisibilidad

**Cuarto de los Timberwolfs**

Mientras los otros equipos luchaban por encontrar la llave, Sunrise, Moonlight y Luminous estaban asfixiándose por el olor fétido de los Timberwolfs

-hola- dije saliendo otra vez en la pantalla entonces me di cuenta de lo que pasaba- ups-dije oprimiendo un botón que abrió las ventanas y hecho perfume olor a flores- lo siento se me olvido- todos me vieron con miradas asesinas, pero entonces les hice una seña que si decían algo iba a apagar los perfumes e iba a dejar que se asfixiaran con el olor, entonces todos se callaron- gracias, ahora les voy a dar una pequeña, estos Timberwolfs son mas rápidos, mas agiles y mas fétidos que los normales, les gusta correr e círculos, uno de ellos tiene la llave, adiós- entonces se apago otra vez la pantalla

-ok es hora de ver cual de los tres tiene la llave- dijo Soayra- vamos

Los tres Timberwolfs comenzaron a correr en círculos mareando a los ponis

**Cuarto de la Manticora**

Todos se habían salido de la Manticora menos Melody

-y Melody- pregunto Spettro

-no lo s…- fue interrumpido por un sonido de metal

-¡CHICOS CREO QUE VI LA LLAVE!- dijo Melody en el pelo de la Manticora

-¡donde estas!- dijo Newt

-¡no veo nada!- dijo la pobre Mel

-¡tranquila allá vamos!-dijeron todos entrando en el pelo de la bestia

-¡ya la tengo!-dijo la Pegaso musical mostrando una llave marrón con un corazón y volando hacia el cofre, pero entonces la Manticora la agarro por la cola

**Cuarto de la Osa Menor**

Daisy había visto algo en una de las estrellas así que fue a averiguar

-¡CHICOS ENCONTRE LA LLAVE PERO ESTA PEGADA!- dijo la unicornio

-¡te ayudaremos!-dijeron entonces comenzaron a jalar la llave

-¡listo!-dijo Daisy mostrando una llave celeste en forma de estrella y después se tele transporto hacia él cofre

**Cuarto de los Timberwolfs**

-miren ese tiene la llave- dijo Luminous señalando a un Timberwolf que tenia la llave en el cuello- atrapémoslo- entonces atraparon al ya mencionado lobo- si tengo la llave- dijo mostrando una llave rosa en forma de flor

**Con los tres ponis**

Los tres llevaban las llaves en sus bocas tratando de abrir los cofres… click… se escucho y los cofres se abrieron, Daisy con un paño celeste, Melody con un paño marrón y Luminous con un paño rosa, comenzaron a correr hacia mi, Luminous iba de primero, Melody de segunda y Daisy de ultima, pero a la unicornio se le ocurrió usar un hechizo de teles transportación, así ganando la prueba

-Tenemos a un ganador y es el equipo unicornio- dije- el premio es…- hice una pausa- pasar una noche en el Beauty Care Spa Motel, pero los demás no se quedaran con las manos vacías, el equipo alicornio como llegaron de segundo se quedaran en la cabaña Careful y el equipo Pegaso como llegaron de ultimo tendré que darles la cabaña Destiny la peor cabaña que tenemos lo siento- entonces todos fueron a sus respectivas cabañas hasta el próximo reto que seria mañana

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Bueno como lo prometí aquí esta el cap.**

**(*): Si falta alguna descripción los dueños no me lo dieron**

**Dueños****:**

**Sunrise Bl****ue y Moonlight Pink|Princess15eevee**

**Melody|Melissa360**

**Black Ice|derpylove25**

**Koldun|Gyda0248**

**NewDust y AirDust| Fr-Xy 5**

**Spettro Shade| Black Umbra**

**Luminous Shadow| Dragonlector**

**Soul Blade| FlutterRage**

**Daisy Drawing| Daisy Drawing**

**Un abrazo sicológico, nos leemos luego, acepto críticas y hasta notas de muerte dejen reviews good bye adiós **


End file.
